The present invention relates to a novel benzoylpyridine derivative or its salt, a fungicide containing it as an active ingredient, its production process and an intermediate for producing it.
Benzoylpyridine derivatives which are analogous to the compounds of the present invention may be compounds as disclosed in e.g. WO99/41237, WO99/38845, WO96/17829, JP-A-7-309837 and JP-A-2-275858. However, they are different from the compounds of the present invention. Further, the purposes of use of these compounds are different from those of the compounds of the present invention.
Many fungicides which have been conventionally provided have their own characteristics in their controlling effects over pests which cause plant diseases. Some have a slightly poorer curative effect as compared with a preventive effect, and some have a residual effect which lasts only for a relatively short period of time, so that their controlling effects against pests tend to be practically insufficient in some cases. Accordingly, it has been desired to develop a novel compound which has a strong controlling effect against pests which cause plant diseases.
The present inventors have conducted extensive studies to overcome the above problems and as a result, have found that use of the compound represented by the formula (I) as an active ingredient presents excellent preventive effect and curative effect against various plant diseases, particularly powdery mildew of barley, vegetables, fruits and flowering plants, and the present invention has been accomplished.
Namely, the present invention relates to a benzoylpyridine derivative represented by the formula (I) or its salt: 
wherein X is a halogen atom, a nitro group, a substitutable alkoxy group, a substitutable aryloxy group, a substitutable cycloalkoxy group, a hydroxyl group, a substitutable hydrocarbon group, a substitutable alkylthio group, a cyano group, a carboxyl group which may be esterified or amidated, or a substitutable amino group; n is 1, 2, 3 or 4; R1 is a substitutable alkyl group; R2 is a substitutable alkyl group, a substitutable alkoxy group, a substitutable aryloxy group, a substitutable cycloalkoxy group or a hydroxyl group; and m is 1, 2, 3 or 4, provided that when m is at least 2, R2 may contain an oxygen atom to form a condensed ring (excluding a case where the pyridine ring is substituted by a benzoyl group at the 2-position; the pyridine ring is substituted by an alkoxy group, a hydroxyl group or a benzyloxy group at the 3-position; and n is 1, m is 1 or 2), a fungicide containing it as an active ingredient, its production process and an intermediate for producing it.
The halogen atom represented by X may, for example, be fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, and preferably fluorine, chlorine or bromine, may, for example, be used.
The alkoxy moiety in the substitutable alkoxy group represented by each of X and R2 may, for example, be a C1-6 alkoxy (such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy or t-butoxy), and preferably it may, for example, be a C1-4 alkoxy (such as methoxy or ethoxy) Further, the secondary substituent of the substitutable alkoxy group may be from one to five substituents which are the same or different, selected from the group consisting of an aryl, an aryloxy, hydroxyl, nitro, nitroxy, a halogen (such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine), a haloalkoxy (such as a C1-4 haloalkoxy such as CF3O or HCF2O), a cycloalkyl, amino, an alkylthio and cyano. Of these substitutable alkoxy groups, preferred is an alkoxy group which is not substituted, particularly preferred is a C1-4 alkoxy group.
As the aryl moiety in the substitutable aryloxy group represented by X, a condensation type polycyclic group such as naphthyl as well as phenyl may be mentioned, and preferred is phenyl. The secondary substituent of the substitutable aryloxy group may, for example, be a halogen, an alkyl, an alkoxy or hydroxyl. Of these substitutable aryloxy groups, most preferred is a phenoxy group.
The cycloalkyl moiety in the substitutable cycloalkoxy group represented by X is usually one having a carbon number of from 3 to 10, and a monocyclic group such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cyclooctyl, as well as a condensation type polycyclic group, may, for example, be mentioned. However, preferred is a monocyclic group. The secondary substituent of the substitutable cycloalkoxy group may, for example, be a halogen, an alkyl, an alkoxy or hydroxyl. Of these substitutable cycloalkoxy groups, most preferred is a cyclohexyloxy group.
The hydrocarbon moiety in the substitutable hydrocarbon group represented by X may, for example, be a C1-6 alkyl group (such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl or t-butyl), a C2-6 alkenyl (such as vinyl, allyl, isopropenyl or 3-methyl-2-butenyl), a C2-6 alkynyl (such as ethynyl, 1-propynyl or 2-propynyl), a C3-6 cycloalkyl (such as cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl), or a C6-10 aryl. Further, the secondary substituent of the substitutable hydrocarbon group may be from one to five substituents which are the same or different, selected from the group consisting of an aryl, an aryloxy, hydroxyl, nitro, nitroxy, a halogen (such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine), a haloalkoxy (such as a C1-4 haloalkoxy such as CF3O or HCF2O), a cycloalkyl, amino, an alkylthio and cyano. Of these substitutable hydrocarbon groups, preferred is a substitutable alkyl group, and particularly preferred is an alkyl group. Further, a C1-4 alkyl group is most preferred among alkyl groups.
The alkylthio moiety in the substitutable alkylthio group represented by X may, for example, be a C1-6 alkylthio (such as methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, isopropylthio, butylthio, isobutylthio or t-butylthio), and preferably a C1-4 alkylthio (such as methylthio or ethylthio) may, for example, be mentioned. Of these alkylthio groups which may be substituted, preferred is an alkylthio group, particularly preferred is a C1-4 alkylthio group. The secondary substituent of the substitutable alkylthio group may be from one to five substituents which are the same or different, selected from the group consisting of an aryl, an aryloxy, hydroxyl, nitro, nitroxy, a halogen (such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine), a haloalkoxy (such as a C1-4 haloalkoxy such as CF3O or HCF2O) and cyano.
The carboxyl group which may be esterified or amidated, represented by X, may, for example, be a carboxyl group which may be esterified such as a C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl group (such as a methoxycarbonyl group, an ethoxycarbonyl group, a propoxycarbonyl group, an isopropoxycarbonyl group, a butoxycarbonyl group, an isobutoxycarbonyl group or t-butoxycarbonyl group), a nitroxy C1-4 alkoxyaminocarbonyl group (such as 2-nitroxyethoxycarbonyl group or a 3-nitroxypropoxycarbonyl group), a phenyl C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl group (such as a benzyloxycarbonyl group or a phenethyloxycarbonyl group); or a carboxyl group which may be amidated such as a carbamoyl group, a C1-6 monoalkylaminocarbonyl group (such as a methylaminocarbonyl group, an ethylaminocarbonyl group, a propylaminocarbonyl group, an isopropylaminocarbonyl group, a butylaminocarbonyl group, an isobutylaminocarbonyl group or a t-butylaminocarbonyl group), a C1-6 dialkylaminocarbonyl group (such as a dimethylaminocarbonyl group, a diethylaminocarbonyl group, a dipropylaminocarbonyl group, a diisopropylaminocarbonyl group, a dibutylaminocarbonyl group or an isobutylaminocarbonyl group), a nitroxy C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl group (such as a 2-nitroxyethylaminocarbonyl group or a 3-nitroxypropylaminocarbonyl group), a phenyl C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl group (such as a benzylaminocarbonyl group or a phenethylaminocarbonyl group), a C3-6 cycloalkylaminocarbonyl group (such as a cyclopropylaminocarbonyl group, a cyclopentylaminocarbonyl group or a cyclohexylaminocarbonyl group), a cyclic aminocarbonyl group (such as a morpholinocarbonyl group, a piperidinocarbonyl group, a pyrrolidinocarbonyl group or a thiomorpholinocarbonyl group) or an aminocarbonyl group.
The substitutable amino group represented by X may, for example, be an amino group or an alkylamino group such as a monoalkylamino group or a dialkylamino group. The alkyl moiety in the alkylamino group (a monoalkylamino group or a dialkylamino group) is preferably a C1-4 alkyl. The secondary substituent of the substitutable amino group may be from one to five substituents which are the same or different, selected from the group consisting of an aryl, an aryloxy, hydroxyl, nitro, nitroxy, a halogen (such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine), a haloalkoxy (such as a C1-4 haloalkoxy group such as CF3O or HCF2O), a cycloalkyl, amino, an alkylthio and cyano.
The alkyl moiety in the substitutable alkyl group represented by each of R1 and R2 is preferably a C1-6 alkyl (such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl or t-butyl), and among them, preferred is a C1-4 alkyl. The secondary substituent of the substitutable alkyl group may be from one to five substituents which are the same or different, selected from the group consisting of an aryl, an aryloxy, hydroxyl, nitro, nitroxy, a halogen (such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine), a haloalkoxy (such as a C1-4 haloalkoxy such as CF3O or HCF2O), a cycloalkyl, amino, an alkylthio and cyano. Of these substitutable alkyl groups, preferred is an alkyl group which is not substituted, and particularly preferred is a C1-4 alkyl group. Among them, most preferred is a methyl group.
The alkoxy moiety in the substitutable alkoxy group represented by R2 is preferably a C1-6 (alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy or t-butoxy), and among them, preferred is a C1-4 alkoxy. The secondary substituent of the substitutable alkoxy group may be from one to five substituents which are the same or different, selected from the group consisting of an aryl group, an aryloxy group, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a nitroxy group, a halogen atom (such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine), a haloalkoxy group (such as a C1-4 haloalkoxy group such as CF3O or HCF2O), a cycloalkyl group, an amino group, an alkylthio group and a cyano group. Of these substitutable alkoxy groups, most preferred is an alkoxy group which is not substituted.
As the aryl moiety in the substitutable aryloxy group represented by R2, a condensation type polycyclic group such as naphthyl, as well as phenyl, may be mentioned, and preferred is phenyl. The secondary substituent of the substitutable aryloxy group may, for example, be a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group. Of these substitutable aryloxy groups, most preferred is a phenoxy group which is not substituted.
The cycloalkyl moiety in the substitutable cycloalkoxy group represented by R2 is usually one having a carbon number of from 3 to 10, and a monocyclic group such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cyclooctyl, as well as a condensation type polycyclic group, may, for example, be mentioned, however, preferred is a monocyclic group. The secondary substituent of the substitutable cycloalkoxy group may, for example, be a halogen, an alkyl, an alkoxy or hydroxyl. Of these substitutable cycloalkoxy groups, most preferred is a cyclohexyloxy group which is not substituted.
Here, the aryl moiety, the cycloalkyl group and the alkylthio group in the secondary substituent of the substituent represented by X, R1 and R2 are as defined for the substituents represented by X, R1, R2 and R3.
The compound represented by the formula (I) may form a salt together with an acid substance, and it can form, for example, an inorganic salt such as a hydrochloride, a hydrobromate, a phosphate, a sulfate or a nitrate, or an organic salt such as an acetate, a benzoate, a p-toluenesulfonate, a methanesulfonate or a propanesulfonate.